Regalo para ti
by kurolovers
Summary: kuroko no sabe que regalarle a akashi a su mejor amigo que en secreto esta enamorado de él, suceden muchas cosas hasta que el llega el dia esperado la Navidad, todos disfrutan con sus parejas pero un pequeño regalo sospechoso hay pero con mucho disfrute hay y mas para el pelirrojo Akashi recibe el mejor regalo de Navidad de todos, averiguen como ocurren las cosas.


_**Antes que todo Feliz Navidad a todos!y prospero año nuevo, espero que les guste este pequeño corto que hecho para todos ustedes. **_

_**Regalo para ti.**_

_**One-short**_

* * *

Kuroko estaba algo desesperado si se podría decir, quieren saber por qué? Pues faltaba sólo una semana para navidad y Tetsuya no sabía que regalarle a su amigo Akashi Seijuurou era claro que Kuroko no sentía al pelirrojo como amigo si no como algo más que ello pero se resignó así está bien aunque quitando eso de lado él no sabía que regalarle era un desastre en ello, le había pedido consejos a todos, Kise, Takao, Midorima, Murasakibara, a Kagami y hasta a Aomine! Saben a qué extremo llego pero nadie sabía pues a Akashi no le faltaba nada y eso nadie podía contradecirse eso, él ya le tenía los regalos a todos pero no a su amor secreto, no sabía que hacer gracias a dios que Kise y Takao habían hecho una fiesta para ese día pero eso lo estresaba más no podía decirle a Akashi ya que quería que fuera secreto como especial. Ya rendido se acostó en su cama para dormir y relajar a ver si se le venía algo a la cabeza con eso cayo en los brazos de Morfeo, a la mañana siguiente tenía clases pero por lo menos no había práctica ese día ya que Riko se había enfermado se había salvado de ello no estaba de ánimos de nada cuando salió dejo sólo a Kagami con su novio Aomine que se iban a quedar un rato más.

Con ello tranquilamente se va a su departamento que tenía ya que se quiso independizar y ninguno de su familia se opuso ya que sabían que él era muy responsable pero quitando eso de lado por su camino se detuvo en Magi Burguer a comprarse una malteada de vainilla iba a salir cuando alguien lo detuvo sosteniendo uno de sus brazos y no tuvo de otra que girarse y ver quien era y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver al pelirrojo que se había enamorado.

-Kuroko.-lo llamo el pelirrojo algo alegre de haberlo encontrado en ese lugar.  
-Oh Akashi-kun que sucede?.-le pregunto kuroko.  
-Estas muy apurado hoy Kuroko?.-le pregunto Akashi tratando de que no se fuera queria conversar con él sin importar el tema.  
-Eh? Pues no Akashi-kun.  
-Entonces te invito a comer ¿Aceptas?.  
-...Ok.-dijo algo sonrojado pero lo disimuló muy bien.

Ante ello Akashi sonrió y arrastro a su mejor amigo nuevamente a una mesa, después se fue a pedir algo de comida al regresar vio como Kuroko estaba profundamente en sus pensamientos dándole algo de curiosidad.

-Kuroko?.-lo llamo pero nada y luego se le vino una cosa, se acercó al otro para luego dirigirse hacia el oído del peliceleste y susurrarle.-Tet~su~ya~.  
Kuroko por su parte se sonrojo de una manera que jamás se pudo imaginar Akashi sacándole un risita.-A...Akashi-kun!.-alego Tetsuya tapándose su oído y avergonzándose notoriamente.  
-risita-Lo siento Kuroko pero fue tu culpa al no responderme.-le alego fingiendo enojo.  
-Ok entendí lo siento Akashi-kun.-dijo algo apenado.  
-Bueno pero dime ¿En qué pensabas?.-dijo algo curioso.  
Kuroko se tensó eso nunca se lo diría de que estaba pensando el él pero jamás se lo iba a decir.-Kise-kun y Takao-kun me acaban de avisar sobre una fiesta.  
-Oh la fiesta de navidad? No vas a ir?.  
-En eso pensaba.-le respondió quitando la verdadera razón de sus pensamientos era el chico en frente de él.  
-Anda Kuroko será divertido.  
-Lo pensare.

Antes de Akashi volviera hablar Kuroko ya estaba comiendo dando significado de que aquella charla había terminado, después de un rato hablaron de trivialidades hasta que ya se hiso tarde Kuroko se despidió de su mejor amigo para irse a su departamento después de todo estaba cansado de lo que sucedió en su día y mañana no iba a ir a la universidad estaba algo enfermo o simplemente no quería, no importaba mucho le iba bien así que no pasaba nada si faltaba por un día ante ello se quedó dormido en su cama, a la mañana siguiente se despertó con la alarma pero decidió no ir con ello se volvió a dormir un poco más después de todo que se perdía.

_**~·~·~··~En otro lugar (universidad)~··~·~··~**_

Akashi iba muy feliz algo raro en él, se encontró con sus amigos: Murasakibara, Kagami, Himuro, Midorima y Takao que estaban en ese momento y busco a su querido Kuroko pero al no encontrarlo se preocupó después de todo quería hablar de algo con él pero ya no lo vio quería preguntarle a algunos de sus amigos si lo habían visto por allí.

-Chicos y Kuroko?.-dijo/pregunto Akashi.  
-No sabemos aún no ha llego.-dijo Kagami al ver al pelirrojo más pequeño.-Tal vez no venga es raro que Kuroko llegue tarde.  
-Si Tetsu-chan tampoco es de llegar y no esperarnos.-le dijo Takao.-Aunque quitando eso de lado porque andas más feliz Aka-chan?.  
-Oh eso es porque ya tengo listo el regalo de Kuroko.-dijo con una sonrisa todos allí quien lo conociera sabían que Akashi estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo Kuroko Tetsuya aunque este nunca lo sabía.-Pero ahora que dicen que Kuroko no viene estoy preocupado por él.  
-No eres el único Akashi.-dijo Aomine que acababa de llegar.-Conociendo a Tetsu si tuviera algo que ser habría llamada a alguno de nosotros.

Bueno ahora todos estaban preocupados por su amigo peliceleste Aomine tenía razón y más si él lo conocía desde la infancia no como la mayoría de ellos pero nadie podía hacer algo en ese momento ya que las clases iban a comenzar y no podían faltar entonces decidieron en irlo a ver después de que terminaran las clases, todos listo fueron y por el camino se encontraron con Kise que acababa de terminar su trabajo como a la vez aprovecho para pedir apuntes. Ya ninguno se demoró en llegar al departamento de Kuroko, entonces tocaron la puerta esperaron unos minutos cuando alguien abrió y allí estaba Kuroko con su pijama que consentía en una polera celeste que le quedaba algo grande y unos pequeños short azul marino y unas calcetas que le llegaban un poco más en las rodillas y que eran de color celeste y blanco, todos lo contemplaban se veía adorable, tierno y sin olvidar violable, ante ello todos quitaron aquellos pensamientos para nada sanos aunque Akashi se le notaba más que a todos ellos juntos.

-Chicos?.-dijo Kuroko algo desconcertado por aquella visita de sus amigos.  
-Tetsu estábamos preocupados ya que no fuiste hoy a clases.-le dijo Aomine ya que él estaba muy acostumbrado a aquellos trajes que usaba no muy seguido su amigo de la infancia.  
-Oh si lo siento si los preocupe pero pasen.-se hiso a un lado para dejarlos pasar y ya todos acomodados en la sala Kuroko volvió a hablar.-Daiki-kun por lo menos podías haberme llamado.  
-Y cuando lo hago siempre te enojas o te vengas y no quiero romperme las costillas Tetsu te conozco bastante como saber de ello.-le respondió y por unos segundo todos se sintieron ignorados por ellos dos.  
Kuroko sólo pudo suspirar.-Tienes razón.-entonces miro a los demás.-Aunque lo siento por no llamar quitare sus dudas estuve algo o mejor dicho un poco resfriado en la mañana... y pues también no quise ir.-susurro lo último que fue escuchado por Aomine que estaba a su lado que no pudo evitar reírse.-No te rías Daiki-kun.  
-Oh pero Tetsu eres tan infantil.-le dijo.  
-No quiero oír eso de ti ahomine.-le dijo ofendido.

Antes de que Aomine replicada alguien más hablo, ya que se sentían ignorados y tampoco esperaban que Kuroko los esperada con algo aunque se aliviaron al saber que no le pasaba nada malo.

-Y que hiciste en todo el día Kuroko?.-le preguntó Kagami ya harto de la estúpida pelea de ellos dos.  
-Ah pues...-se puso nervioso y desvió la mirada de todos ellos ya que lo miraban interrogante mente.-Estuve cocinando algunas galletas.  
-Galletas?.-preguntaron todos excepción de Aomine.

Kuroko sólo asistió levemente con su cabeza algo sonrojado iba a hacer un secreto pero que más daba.

-Porque?.-le preguntó Akashi.  
-Pues...iba a ser secreto pero yo ayudo en un tienda de postres y pues ahora trabajaba algunos nuevas recetas para navidad.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y luego cambio a una de ansiosidad querían probar aquellos postres de Kuroko.

-Y Kurokocchi nos podía dejar probar sus dulces?.-dijo ilusionado Kise.  
-...ok.-dijo sin más por las miradas de todos ellos.

Ante ello desaparición de la sala para dirigirse hacia la cocina estaba algo avergonzado pero aun así aparte de hacer su trabajo aún pensaba en que regalo darle a su amor platónico pero quitando eso de lado tenía que olvidar eso por el momento y tomar algunas galletas y algunos otros postres que tenía en aquel momento para después dirigirse nuevamente a la sala y vio que todos lo esperaban emocionados ante ello se sintió feliz siempre que hacía los pedidos de su jefe y de vez en cuando se quedaba a ayudar veía como los cliente le gustaban sus postre le llenaba de alegría, puso el gran plato en la mesita que tenía y dejo que se sirvieran el que le gustaba más.

-Mmhh Kuroko esta delicioso de que es?.-dijo Midorima sorprendido por el sabor de aquella simple galleta.  
-Es de uva verde con toques de limón dentro algo suave para que no se note como para que no pierda el toque dulce Midorima-kun.-le explicó Kuroko.  
-Y este Kurokocchi?.  
-Ese Kise-kun es un pastel de chocolate blanco con caramelo y almendras algo nuevas que he hecho.  
-Esta buenísima Kurokocchi!.  
-Me gustaría saber de que sabor es este Kuro-chin?.  
-Pues Murasakibara-kun ese panquesito es de vainilla pero dentro tiene un exquisito relleno de moras con arándonos y para decorar merengue azul de arándano y chispita.

Y estuvo explicando cada uno de los postres hasta que Akashi le pregunto sobre una torta roja y blanco ante ello Kuroko rio un poco llamando la atención de todos.

-Que sucede Tetsu-chan?.-le preguntó Takao.  
-De que te ries Tetsuya?.-le dijo Himuro algo desconcertado.  
-Oh jaja pues lo siento.-se disculpó con aun con su risita peor cuando se tranquilizó respondió las preguntas de sus amigos.-Pues no es nada Himuro-kun, Takao-kun es sobre la tarta.  
-Que tiene la tarta?.-dijo/preguntó Midorima.  
-Aquella debí guardarle era un pedido pero aún tengo más pero tendré que hacerla de nuevo.-suspiro pesadamente fue tonto no darse cuenta pero aún tenía una leve sonrisa divertida.-Esa tarta Akashi-kun es un especial.-dijo apuntando la pequeña tarta que tenía el pelirrojo.  
-Un especial?.-dijieron todos.  
-Si.-asistió.-La he llamado 'dulce amor duradero' está hecho de un rico chocolate blanco y bañado con una cubierta de una leve mermelada de fresas y dentro de frambuesas y un poco de caramelo y de adorno algunos corazones blancos, es un especial para parejas para esta navidad es exclusivo y especial no la hago si no es en navidad y en san Valentín.-le explicó sonrojando a la mayoría y más a Akashi que estaba sorprendido.-Aunque han creado un rumor si te comes esa tarta en con tu pareja en navidad y san valentin.-haciendo memoria.  
-Cual?.-digieron Takao, Kise, Kagami y Himuro.  
-Mmh.-estuvo pensando unos minutos hasta que se acordó.-Ha ya me acorde se dice que si lo comes con aquel que es para ti su amor jamás se acaba es decir un amor eterno en ellos pero tiene que ser a una hora fija y sin interrupciones o sino aquel amor jamás fue verdad o duradero.

Todos y cuando digo todos estaban sonrojados de sólo pensarlo y ahora que todos estaban de pareja querían intentarlo después de todo era algo impresionante lo que puede hacer algo tan simple.

-K..Kurokocchi hazme uno a mi.-dijo Kise.  
-A..a mi también Tetsu-chan.  
-Eh?.-se sorprendio un poco por los gritos.-No.-les respondio rápidamente cuando entendio.  
-Por qué Kurokocchi/Tetsu-chan?!.  
-Si quieren ese especial.-apunto la tortita.-Deben pedirla en la tienda en que trabajo.-dijo con una voz burlona y maliciosa jamás se los diria y muchos lo sabian después no quería que nadie supiera donde trabajaba apenas sabía sus padres y Aomine aunque había alguien más pero era un secreto.  
-Eh?! Que injusto eres Kurokocchi.-chillaba Kise.  
-Ya he dicho que no y lo cambiare, si quieren que les haga tienen que ir donde la tienda.  
-Pero Tetsuya tu nos diras verdad?.-dijo Himuro.  
-Correcto.  
-Tsk eres un idiota Tetsu diles que ya me tienen harto los gritos de Kise.-dijo bajito para que oyera sólo Kuroko.  
-Ni soñarlo.-le respondio de la misma manera después de un rato volvio a hablar.-Y que te parecio mi especial Akashi-kun.  
-Esta muy deliciosa y jamás había comido algo así sabes que no como muchos los dulces pero este no esta ni muy o demasiado dulce es perfecto en pocas palabras.-le elogio y eso es verdad a el jamás le gustaron los dulces pero este no.  
-Gracias.-después de hablar de diferentes cosas todos tuvieron que irse y aunque alegaban Kise y Takao Kuroko no les dijo se despidió de todos y cuando estuvo sólo ordeno la sala para luego llamar a alguien.  
-Hola?.  
_-*Hola Kuroko-kun que necesitas?.-pregunto algo sorprendido por la llamada aquella persona.*_  
-Lo siento si te he llamada a estas horas.-ya que era muy tarde.-Pero acababan de llegar los chicos y estuve con ellos pero le queria decir que descubrieron el especial que había ello.  
-_*Oh y quien lo comio?.*_  
-Akashi-kun.  
_-*Como estuvo? Ese especial que tienes es exquisito para mi gusto y?.  
_-Dijo que era prefecto en referencia a la dulce pero iba a ser sorpresa y que hago ahora?.-dijo algo angustiado y con un pequeño puchero.  
_-*No te preocupes por ello, sabes muy bien que no sabrán donde esta la tienda aunque aún no se arruina nuestra sorpresa Tetsu-kun no te preocupes aún hay que seguir lo que habíamos planeado.*_  
-Tú crees?.-dijo algo desconfiado.  
_-*Por supuesto confía en mi.*_  
-Y lo hago pero igual fue algo vergonzoso esto iba a ser un secreto.  
_-*Lo sé pero ahora no te dejaran tranquilo me das un poquito de lastima.-se burlo.*  
_-Sabes que te estoy oyendo?.-dijo algo ofendido.  
_-*Lo sé, bueno me voy.*_  
-Está bien adiós.-entonces corto y sólo pudo suspirar para luego se fue a su habitación mañana era sábado y tenía que ir a trabajar, y si quisiera que nadie de sus amigos supiera donde era tendría que salir más temprano de lo que acostumbraba pero bueno se fue a dormir pero antes puso su alarma.

Cuando todos se fueron de la casa de su amigo más tranquilos y con la guatita llenita aún pensaban donde trabajaba Kuroko aunque estaban muy sorprendidos por aquella noticia que él trabajaba, ya muchos se fueron a sus casas y Akashi aun con duda él supo mucho de Kuroko y aún así jamás supo que este trabajaba tendría que investigar aquello no era mala idea y sin más se fue a la mansión su padre no estaba y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, se fue a dormir ya que estaba cansado pero tenía un objetivo y iba a espiar mañana a su Kuroko.

A la mañana siguiente Kuroko se había levantado a las 5:30a.m algo perezoso se fue al baño a darse un pequeña ducha para despertar e irse a su trabajo, sin mucha demora se vistio y comio vio la hora 6:00a.m esta bien lavo los platos y busco las llaves para cerrar e ir, todo el camino fue tranquilo y cómodo, pasó por muchos lugares hasta llegar a un lugar algo transitado entro en pequeña tienda 'Los dulces del arcoiris' al entrar vio a su jefe Kiyoshi Teppie.

-Oh buenos días Kuroko-kun.-le saludo el castaño cuando vio la puerta.  
-Buenos días Kiyoshi-san.-le regreso el saludo.-Me voy a cambiar.  
-Esta bien.-dijo Kiyoshi y volvio a atender a la persona de enfrente de él.

Kuroko entro en la otra puerta donde esta el personal y al otro lado estaba los hornos, los ingredientes, etc. se cambia rápidamente y se lavo las manos para hacer los pedidos de ese día, después de hacer algunos hiso algunos pasteles y galletas ya listas para luego llevarlas al mostrador, también era una cafetería muchos iban por los exquisitos postre de allí; saludo algunos clientes que se habian ello habitules como a tratar de que lo notara. Estuvo un buen rato hasta su hora descanso que aprovecho de tomar una pequeña siesta pero aquello tendría que ser otro día.

-Kuroko-kun lo siento pero alguien te busca.-le dijo Kiyoshi.  
-Esta bien ya voy.-con mucha pereza se levanto y dirigirse a la puerta pudo distinguir a un moreno y supo quien era.-Daiki-kun que haces aqui?.-fue directo al grano era muy extraño que su mejor amigo viniera.  
-Tsk, Tetsu vengo a pedirte un favor.-le explico su llegada.  
-suspira.-Ven hablemos en privado.  
El moreno lo siguio sin decir nada y al llegar al lugar de descanso Aomine iba a hablar pero se le adelanto el peliceleste.  
-Que quieres Daiki-kun? Acaso quieres que te haga un especial?.  
-Bueno si Tetsu es para Kagami.-le dijo algo sonrojado.  
-No.-dijo rápidamente.-Me niego.  
-Eh?! Porque!.  
-Porque si Daiki estoy haciendo algo que ni tú ni nadie me va interrumpir.  
-...pe..  
-Pero nada Daiki te quiero pero esta vez no te ayudare...aunque te sorprenderás en unos días.-susurro lo último.  
-Eh? Dijiste algo Tetsu.?.  
-Nada pero lo pensare, aunque no te des muchas ilusiones.  
-Con eso me basta.-sonrio bobamente, antes de volver a hablar sono un celular y era de su amigo.  
-Hola?._  
-*Tetsu-kun ya tengo las cosas que me pediste.*  
_-Gracias.-sonrio un poco haciendo sorprender a su amigo de la infancia.-Te veo más tarde en tu departamento?.  
-_*Claro te espero aunque me tengo que desaser del molesto de Kise.*_  
-risita.-Esta bien ten cuidado de que no te descubra Kise-kun.  
-*_Jajaja si bueno nos vemos mas tarde.*_  
-Adiós.-corto la llamada "_Perfecto sólo falta algunas cosas y termino mi plan con él_." y después se acordo que estaba su amigo peliazul y al verlo este estaba muy sorprendido haciendo que arquiera su ceja eso era raro.-Daiki-kun?.  
-T..Tetsu sales con alguien?.-fue lo único que podo decir.  
-Ha que viene eso?.-dijo desconsertado.  
-Por aquella conversación.  
-Oh pues no realmente sólo voy donde un amigo.  
-Pero acabas de decir 'Esta bien ten cuidado de que no te descubra Kise-kun' acoso ese chico sale con Kise Tetsu.  
-Tal vez no se muy su relación con Kise-kun pero si lo conoce.-le respondio algo despreocupado.-Aunque ahora debo volver a trabajar Daiki-kun te llamare si acepto tu pedido.  
-Kuroko Tetsuya no me digas que engañas a Kise con su pareja!.-le grito.  
-No me grites Aomine Daiki.-le dio una cachetada.-Como se te ocurre pensar eso de mi estupido idiota! Acaso no me conoces pensé que si me conocias..., sabes que largo Aomine no te quiero ver por un tiempo, diles a los chicos que no ire a la escuela, y si les dices donde trabajo te va a ir muy mal de mi parte Aomine!.-le grito esta rojo de la puda ira.

-Largo te dicen!.-lo echo de allí, regreso a donde estaba se tranquilizó para volver a su trabajo pero en ello boto un pequeña lágrima.-Eres un idiota Daiki y pensar que te consideraba mi amigo pensar asi de mi por ir a la casa de Yukio.

Mientras con Aomine esta enojado, impactado y sorprendido jamás había visto asi a Tetsu y menos que le gritara a él, ahora no sabía que hacer se notaba herido por su culpa ni siquiera podía decir algo, suspiro ahora si que la había fregado con él quien lo había ayudado y salvado varias veces. Penso un poco alguien que conocia a Kise? Quien era ese chico? Y lo más importante que tramaba su amigo?.

Ahora una amistad algo rota y como había dicho Kuroko no fue a clases y los chicos se preocuparon pero Aomine les dijo que Kuroko no iba como todos preguntaron porque el moreno tenía roja la mejilla él sólo respondio que había peleado con alguien y nada más, todos fueron al departamento de el peliceleste pero no estaba fueron a la casa de sus padres y estos digieron que no había ido a verlos desde el sábado ahora si estaban preocupados, Takao y Kise buscaban desfrenadamente una pista de su amigo como Akashi lo buscaba pero este se había escondido muy bien de ellos y poco después Aomine les había contado de que él y Kuroko se habían peleado, sucedieron muchas cosas más Akashi queria ver a Tetsuya pero no lo encontraba estaba muy desesperado pero hasta que el día de navidad había llegado y no había nada de Kuroko Tetsuya como si la tierra se lo había tragado no tenían muchos ánimos en la fiesta haci que habían desecho esa idea y todos estaban con su pareja pero los que los sorprendio fue aquel regalo y una nota después de ello aquella noche fue hermosa para muchos de allí.

_**Con Midorima y Takao.**_

Los dos iban tranquilamente de la mano a la casa de Midorima que estaba sólo ya que sus padres decidieron pasar la navidad en otro país y invito a su novio, al llegar prendieron las luces-ya que era de noche- se sacaron sus abrigos, Midorima fue a preparar algo de comida para ellos dos mientras que Takao iba a dejar los dos regalos que se tenían ellos y los de sus amigos en la sala pero al llegar vio uno sobre la mesita de la sala prefirio dejarla allí ya que una nota que había desia que no lo moviera y que era de él y su pareja algo curioso quiso abrirla perp se resistuo y le conto a Midorima y tenia una ceja levantada por esa extrañes, pero prefirieron comer y antes de ser las doce abrieron los regalos hasta ver el regalo que había desde que estaban allí y el primero en abrirlo fue Takao, era una pequeña caja mediana con una cubierta verde y un lindo liston naranja, y en ella había una nota, Midorima la leyó en voz alta.

_Para:Takao Kazunari y Midorima Shintarou.  
De:Kuroko Tetsuya.  
"Este pequeño obsequio es para ustedes dos, siento mucho mi ausensia y quisiera recompensarlos con esto espero que lo disfruten y les guste, Takao-kun espero que estes leyendo esto porque es un especial como también Midorima-kun espero que no seas tan tsundere quiero que ustedes sean felices y sin más les deseo la mejor navidad de parte de mi para ustedes._  
_ Atte Kuroko Tetsuya"_

Se miraron extrañados pero igual la curiosidad les gano, Midorima tiro de la cinta y vio que la pequeña caja se revelaba un pequeño pastel y después recordaron, "Ese es el especial de navidad". pensaron los dos y Takao lo recordo el rumor fue a buscar dos tenedores, le paso uno al peliverde y los dos sacaron un trozito y vieron la hora las un minuto para las doce.

-Feliz navidad Shin-chan.  
-Feliz navidad Takao.

Después de ello se dieron un bocado del postre y luego se besaron con ternura y al ver la ventana vieron que empezo a nevar desidieron disfrutar un poco más de aquel delicia para luego dirigirse a la habitación de Midorima y pues ustedes sabran que ellos harán.

_**Con Murasakibara y Himuro.**_

Aquellos iban caminando por las calles dirigiendose a la casa del grandote ya que Himuro no se fue a Estados Unidos y el pelilila no lo quiso dejar sólo se lo llevo a donde esta su familia, no demoraron mucho en llegar fueron resibidos por los padres de Murasakibara y las dos hermanas mayores, la cena fue riquísima hasta la hora de abrir los regalos empezo a nevar la madre de Murasakibara traia una caja adornada de un lindo papel morada y un listón negro los dos se miraron entre sí era raro.

-Mamá y eso?.-dijo Murasakibara apunto el obsequio.  
-Oh esto es para ustedes dos alguien lo dejo en la puerta antes.-le explicó.  
Con mucho curiosidad Murasakibara tiro el listo que contenia una nota Himuro se puso a su lado para leerla.

_Para:Murasakibara Atsushi y Himuro Tatsuya.  
De:Kuroko Tetsuya._  
_"Este pequeño obsequio es para ustedes dos, siento mucho mi ausensia y quisiera recompensarlos con esto espero que lo disfruten y les guste, Murasakibara-kun y Himuro-san les deseo lo mejor de la vida por su dulce relación, les deseo lo mejor de esta navidad.  
Atte Kuroko Tetsuya."_

Se miraron nuevamente para luego ver el contenido y se sorprendieron cuando vieron el especial de navidad que eles había comentado Kuroko la última vez que lo vieron, justo una de las hermanas de él les traia unos tenedorea para ellos.

-Oh no sabía que habian pedido es especial navideño hermanito.-le dijo.  
-Eh? Pues no hermana.  
-Y entonces? Yo se que estos pastelitos se hacen por pedido.  
-Lo siento Yuki-san pero usted conoce el lugar donde los hacen?.-preguntó Himuro.  
-Por supuesto allí esta el amigo de Atsushi, a ver si me acuerdo...ah si Tetsu-chan trabaja ahí le encargue un postre para esta noche para nosotros.-le explicó.-Aunque me pidio que no les dijiera y eso hare.

Antes de volver a hablar Murasakibara le había metido un pedazo del especial a la boca de su novio haciendolo callar, después de entender le dio a él un pedazo a Murasakibara, luego de acabar Murasakibara lo había besado frente toda la familia.

_**Con Aomine y Kagami.**_

Aomine se había ido al departamento de Kagami ya que este iba a ser una gran cena y pues él no se iba a perder eso o si aunque no ha sabido nada Tetsuya estaba preocupado, sabía que se había equivocado y queria pedirle perdon pero ni en su trabajo estaba o Kiyoshi lo engañaba tal vez la segunda opción era más realista. Al llegar a su destino la abrio la puerta ya que tenía la llave que le regalo el pelirrojo y al entrar lo encontro en la cocina.

-Oh Aomine has llegado.-le saludo.  
-Kagami ya esta listo?.  
-Falta poco si quieres prende la tele.  
-Ok.

Se fue a sentar en el sofa y de allí vio el pequeño árbol de navidad y los regalos de todos sus amigos aunque le llamaba la atención aquel de azul oscuro y listón rojo pero le quito importancia, después de un rato fue llamado por Kagami para comer, después de ello desidieron abrir los regalos hasta que quero el más sospechoso.

-Ahora que me acuerdo este regalo lo encontre en la puerta de la casa.-dijo Kagami.  
-De quien es Taiga?.  
-No lo se Daiki.

Al ver la nota Kagami decide leer en voz alta.

_Para:Kagami Taiga y Ahomine Daiki.  
De: Kuroko Tetsuya.  
"Este pequeño obsequio es para ustedes dos, siento mucho mi ausensia Kagami-kun y Aomine eres un idiota aún no te perdonó, aún así quisiera recompensarlos con esto espero que lo disfruten y les guste este pequeño obsequio, Kagami-kun golpea de mi parte ha ese Ahomine que tienes como pareja por casi arruinar mis planes, espero que tengas mucha paciencia por las estupideces que tenie ese idiota y sin más les desea la mejor navidad.  
Atte Kuroko Tetsuya."_

Kagami no pudo aguantarse y se rio por la nota mientras que Aomine procesada las cosas hasta que se rio igual que Kagami.

-Por que esa sonrisa Daiki?.  
-Ese idiota lo tenía todo planeado.-dijo con ironica.  
-A que te refieres?.-no sabia que se referia.  
-Después te vas a dar cuenta Taiga sólo espero que Tetsu venga mañana a la escuela.

Vieron su regalo y allí estaba el pastel del especial navideño no dieron nada más que un simple 'Feliz navidad' para luego comerse un pedazito del pequeño obsequio y disfrutar de ellos dos solos.

_**Con Kise y Kasamatsu.**_

Kasamatsu había resibido una visita inesperada de Kise aunque ya se lo esperaba no dijo nada, antes de que el rubio dijiera algo o mejor dicho chillara el celular del mayor haciendo que contestada.

-Que sucede?._  
-*Te llamo porque ya lo deje en el refrigerador Yukio.*_  
-Oh gracias dejaste las llaves o te las llevaste idiota.-le dijo con algo de burla.  
-*_Eso me dolio Yukio pero las tengo por venganza y gracias por dejarme quedar.*_  
-Te puedes quedar todo lo que quieras y lo sabes aunque fue muy divertido.  
_-*Eso no lo niego bueno me voy a tu sabes donde.-se puso oir una risita.*_  
-jajaj si espero que te vaya bien.-le cortó y luego miro a su pareja que esta sorprendido y petrifocada.-Kise?.  
-Con quien hablabas Kasamatsu-sempai?.  
-Es alguien conocido mio y tal vez tú también lo conoces Kise.  
-Quien? Y porque estaba aquí?. –lo lleno de preguntas.  
-Oh vamos Kise te conte que mi hermanito estuvo aquí era él.-le explicó y vio que este ya no estaba enojado.-Ven te tengo una sorpresa.  
-En serio?! Kasamatsu-sempai lo amo.  
-No me grites en el oído y sigueme.

Se dirigieron hacia la cocina y Kasamatsu se fue al refrigerador y sacar una caja adornada de un color negro y de liston dorado.

-Y eso?.-preguntó Kise.  
-Es algo que le pide a mi hermanito.

Se lo entrego a Kise y la abrio y allí encontro el especial de navidad _"La tarta de Kurokocchi hiso no me digas que Yukio lo encargo para los dos."_pensaba Kise y al volver a ver a su novio este ya tenia los servicios.

-Feliz navidad Ryota.  
Kise sonrio alegramente.-Feliz navidad Yukio!.

Disfrutaron de aquel postre para después ver una película-cortesía de Kise-disfrutaron de la compañía de uno del otro hasta que Kise otra cosa y los dos se fueron a la habitación del mayor.

_**Con Akashi y Kuroko.**_

Kuroko después de llamar Kasamatsu se estaba dirigiendo hacia la mansión que tenía Akashi, al llegar se encontro con un mayordomo que ya lo conocia y lo dejo entrar, pero le pidio que no le digiera nada al pelirrojo, luego de ello se fue a la habitación del pelirrojo que ya estaba preparado por aquel mayordomo, al llegar a aquel cuarto se quito su abrigo y se sento en cama a esperar al pelirrojo. Mientras Akashi iba caminando hacia su mansión algo mal por el regalo a su Kuroko, algo deprimido llego y fue recibido de los sirvientes que ignoro y se fue a su casa ya casi era media noche y no sabia de su amado, al llegar a su cuarto prendio las ignoro todo y se acosto en su cama boca abajo tratando de dormir o hacer algo.

-Vaya y yo que traia un ragalo para ti Akashi-kun.-dijo una dulce voz.

Esa voz sorprendió a Akashi lo conocia se levanto rápidamente para ver si no era una ilusión y allí estaba sentado en su cama con una pequeño e inesperda sonrisa de burla.

-T...Tetsuya!.-dijo sorprendido.  
-Oh no sabia que ya me llamabas asi Akashi-kun.-le dijo con diversión en su voz.  
-Ah! Digo Kuroko donde estabas?! Me tenias preocupado.  
-Lo siento pero no podia verte ni a fi ni Daiki-kun.  
-porque?!.  
-Primero lo primero Akashi-kun y mi regalo?.-trato de que no le preguntada nada.  
-suspira.-No importa después me contadas pero te compre esto.-le entrego un pequeña cajita celeste que tenía un listón rojo.-Feliz navidad Kuroko.  
-Sonaba mas bonito Tetsuya.-susurro para luego abrir la pequeña cajita que era un collar y en el centro una luna y sol y se dio cuenta que se podia abrir y allí esta una foto de todo sus amigos.-Es bonito gracias Sei-kun.  
Akashi se sonrojo por como lo había llamado.-Me alegra que te gustada.  
Kuroko sonrio levemente para luego acercarse a Akashi.-Espero que te guste este.-mostro su regalo pero antes de que lo cogiera lo deniene.-Pero antes de que lo aceptes quisiera que vieras esta nota.

Akashi la tomo y al leerla se lanzo hacia el otro en un beso botando la nota.

_"Para ti la persona que me enamoro desde la primera vez que te vi, a ti que ha estado conmigo mucho y quisiera que aceptadas este regalo que hice para ti y ese soy yo. Te amo Akashi Seijuurou.__  
Atte Kuroko Tetsuya."_

Kuroko sonrio mentalmente esta feliz y realizado y al fin de cuenta no estaba mal regalarse a si mismo aunque no estaba tranquilo si Akashi lo rechazaba pero se alegraba que no fuera así.

-Kuroko Tetsuya me harías el honor de ser mi novio?.-dijo Akashi después de separarse del otro que se encontraba rojo.  
Kuroko se alegro estaba bastante feliz que hasta solto unas lágrimas de felicidad.-Si si quiero.  
Akashi lo abraza y era correspondido.-Te amo Tetsuya.

Se mirando antes de darse un beso el inicio de muchos más cono un inicio de una nueva relación, después de darse unos cuantos besos Kuroko y Akashi comieron el pastel que había traia el primero después estuvieron conversando de diversas cosas.

_**OMAKE**_  
_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

Todos se juntaron y Akashi había revelado la relación de con Kuroko y conversaron de como les había ido en la navidad y entre otros hasta que llego Kise con su pareja que se fue directo hacia Kuroko y abrazandolo siendo correspondido.

-Te has demorado Yukio.-le dijo Kuroko al chico.  
-risita.-Si lo siento Tetsu-chan pero conoces a Kise.-le respondió desasiéndose del abrazo.  
-Tienes razón.  
-Etto nos perdimos de algo Tetsu.-dijo Aomine muy desconsertado.  
-Si Yukio me engañas con Kurokocchi?!.-dijo kise algo confundido y sorprendido.  
-Claro que no Kise idiota.-dijo Kasamatsu y luego suspiro para mirar a Kuroko.-Parece que no le has dicho nada Tetsu-chan.  
-Por favor Yukio podrias dejar de agregar el '-chan'.-le alego algo apenado y avergonzado.  
-No.-le respondio.-Es venganza.  
-Y nos diran que relación tienen Kuroko?.-dijo Midorima.  
Kuroko sólo supiro.-Esta bien les presento.-se ganó al lado del chico.-Pues él es Kasamatsu Yukio mi hermano mayor.

Todos tenian los ojos como platos por la impresion pero aun había algo entre medio si fueran hermanos porque tenian apellidos distintos.

-Pero ustedes no tienen el mismo apellido.-dijo Himuro desconsertado.  
-Pues nuestra madre se divorció de mi padre.-explicó Kasamatsu.-Porque mi padre se dio cuenta que ya no había amor y se enamoro de otra persona, mi padre quiso criarme con su pareja nuestra madre no se opuso pero si me tuvo un tiempo y me dejo al cuidado de mi nueva esposa de mi padre aunque siempre los voy a visitar a ella y su esposo y sin olvidar a mi hermanito.  
-Y pues ella se caso con mi padre un año después y ellos dos eran mejores amigos y pi padre siempre la amo luego de casarse me tuvieron a mi, pasando el tiempo estuve creciendo siempre veia a Yukio por un tiempo pero luego se iba hasta que le pregunte un dia a mis padres y me explicaron la situación y la acepte si a mi nii-san era feliz yo igual.-término de explícar Kuroko en todo el relato nadies digo algo.  
-...-no sabian que decir.  
-Como esta mamá Tetsuya?.-le pregunto.  
-Muy bien esperaba que vinieras hoy a visitarla.-le informo.  
-Por supuesto.  
-Espera entonces con la persona que hablabas el otro dia era él.-lo apunto.  
Kuroko sólo asistio.-Tal vez nuestra conversación te parecio algo extraña Daiki-kun.  
-Lo fue lo maliprete estúpido Tetsu. –Entonces Kurokocchi fue el que me dijiste ayer Yukio?. –Pues si estuve todo el días de mi ausencia haciendo los pssateles de la cafetería como la de ustedes y le pedi a nii-san que me ayudara, me quede en su casa para ninguno me molestara y ayer desde la mañana estuve dejando los obsequios en los lugares que iba a estar en navidad.-les explico. –Eso explica muchas cosas.-exclamaron todos.

Kuroko se encogio de hombros y se fue a tomar las manos de Akashi que sonreia.

-Me alegra que te confesadas hermanito.-lo felicito Kasamatsu.  
-Me gusta tu sarcasmo Yuki-nii.-le informo sacandole una risa al susodicho.  
-Entonces sere familiar de Kurokocchi?!.-dijo un feliz Kise.  
-Que inesperadaro Kuro-chin.  
-Tsk porque nunca lo contaste Kuroko?.-preguntó Kagami.  
-Es algo vergonzoso hablar de ese tema Kagami-kun.  
-Bueno en eso tiene razón Tetsu-chan.-razono Takao.  
-Cambiand de tema Tetsuya que le diste a Akashi?.-preguntó con curiosidad Kasamatsu llamando la atención de todos y haciendo sonreir a Akashi.  
-Pues dejare eso a su imaginación chicos, Sei-kun vamonos.-dijo con suplica a su pareja.  
-Ok~.-después de alegarse de los demás volvieron a hablar.-Aún te duele Tetsuya?.  
-Fuiste muy brusco anoche Sei-kun. y puchero.  
-Pero fuiste muy lindo anoche Tetsuya.-le susurro al oído sensulmente.-Aunque fue un hermoso regalo de navidad espero el próximo Tetsuya.  
-No te acostumbres Bakashi.-y Akashi se reio pero esa fue una navidad que jamás olvidada, sólo esperaba otro para el próximo año y ya tenía algo en mente para su Tetsuya, mientras este le llego una estremecio sabía que estaba pensando su pelirrojo sólo espera dormir o mejor dicho sentarse para la próxima navidad...

_**Fin**_

_**bueno eso es todo, nos leeremos en otro momento, bye espero que disfruten las navidades y el prospero año nuevo. merezco un Reviews? **_

_** besos y abrazos**_


End file.
